


Baby Talk

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: What to expect when Olivia and Casey are expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection of Benson, Mariska and Benovak one shots that I have up on Wattpad. Here's the link for the rest of them.
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/UYpx5l4Jbx

"Liv, I feel ridiculous. I can't do this. I mean you're only like three months along."

"You hear that, baby, Mama Casey doesn't want to talk to you," Olivia put a hand on her growing belly as she spoke to their unborn baby.

"Ugh, Liv, don't make me feel guilty." Olivia stared at Casey until she conceded. "Alright, fine, just don't make fun of me, okay? You know, if I say something stupid, just ignore it."

Olivia nodded. Casey bent down to Olivia's stomach and just started talking. "Hey, Mommy Olivia and I are really excited to meet you. It won't be for another six months, but, yeah. So, we'll buy you a whole bunch of super cute clothes that you'll outgrow too quickly. We'll get you a lot of toys that you'll stop playing with after a week. Um, yeah, but that will all be okay, because we already love you and we always will, just like I'll always love your mommy."

Just then Casey heard Olivia sniffle. "Oh my god, Liv, you're crying. Are you upset?"

"No, that was just really sweet. And," Olivia began, resting her hand on her stomach again, "baby, I want to tell your mama Casey, that I'll always love her too."

Casey leaned over Olivia carefully, and kissed her lips. Then she handed her a tissue to wipe away her tears. "I mean it, I'll love you forever, Casey."

"I'll still love you longer. Now, get some rest. I want our baby happy and healthy."

"Yes, ma'am," Olivia said, and added a salute mockingly.

"And don't ever stop being this cute," Casey said before exiting and leaving Olivia with a kiss on the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I also run a tumblr blog where you can make requests. The link is...
> 
> http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. I also take requests on here.


End file.
